1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to seat assemblies for automotive vehicles. More particularly, the invention relates to a halo-type head restraint having an integrated tether anchor.
2. Description of the Related Art
An automotive vehicle includes a passenger compartment and rows of seat assemblies for supporting passengers within the passenger compartment. A seat assembly includes a seat cushion and a seat back. A seat assembly also typically includes a head restraint for supporting the head of an occupant of the seat assembly. A head restraint includes a rigid frame, an elastic foam pad and a cut and sewn trim cover for covering both the frame and the foam pad. Some head restraint designs have a “halo” shape, wherein a hole or opening is defined in the center of the head restraint to provide fore and aft visibility through the head restraint.
It is also common for a seat assembly to include a closed loop tether anchor for connecting and securing a child seat restraint thereto. It remains desirable to provide a halo style head restraint that incorporates a top-located tether anchor.